


Baekhyun, Why

by xo_thefirst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Piercings, Tattoos, baekhyun's muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/xo_thefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is an unconventional florist. Kyungsoo adores him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baekhyun, Why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kameame13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kameame13/gifts).



> don't be fooled. barely any flowers were mentioned.

Smooth, pale skin greets Kyungsoo on a Friday morning. Baekhyun is shirtless as he moves around the apartment, crouching to pick up scattered books and stretching to place them back on shelves, and Kyungsoo gasps when his roommate bends over to grab a book from the floor, accentuating his ass and leaving almost nothing to the imagination. The texts he’s picking up range from technique to theory about film and the camcorder in Kyungsoo’s hand feels heavy as he lifts it up to film his friend.

Quietly closing the front door behind him, Kyungsoo inches his way silently to the living room. He can hear Baekhyun singing the year’s current pop songs under his breath as he cleans and it’s such a stark contrast to his rough appearance, Kyungsoo almost moans when he catches a peek of the script ink running along Baekhyun’s left side when he turns.

“Oh, you’re home,” Baekhyun calls, looking over his shoulder with a curious eye and oh– thank the heavens he’s not wearing those fake studs again. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what he’ll do if Baekhyun actually gets a bridge piercing. “How come you didn’t say anything this time?”

“Honey, I’m home,” Kyungsoo deadpans, lips quirking up on one side when Baekhyun laughs. He even caught that on camera too. “Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”

“Why are you filming me?” Even as he talks, he still moves around to finish his task, Kyungsoo too tired to do it yesterday and falling asleep on the couch instead. “Did you finish everything you needed for your project?”

Kyungsoo moves slowly, making sure his hand is steady, as he walks around the furniture to capture Baekhyun’s entire body. An intricate design starts from the top of his left collarbone to trail over to his shoulder and it should be illegal for Baekhyun to start working out more than him. His abdominals flex when he turns and Kyungsoo’s mouth goes dry. “I did,” he manages to say, shaky hand betraying his steady voice. “Just turned it in.”

Baekhyun hums, turning to look him in the eye again. He looks like he’s planning something with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Then why are you filming me this time?”

“Because you’re ugly,” Kyungsoo immediately says, feeling a rush of heat settle in his cheeks. In fact, his whole body is heating up and he blames it on his roommate.

“I could strip for you, if you want,” Baekhyun offers. His sweatpants hang low on his hips, showcasing how his muscles taper to disappear into the offending material, and then he laughs, loud and beautiful and a tad bit shy. “If you want to touch, Kyungsoo, I wouldn’t mind. Stop filming me and come here.”

There’s a beautiful flush running along Baekhyun’s cheeks now, eyes bright and smile wide, and Kyungsoo thinks that’s a nice image to leave off on. He stares at his camera screen as he turns off it off and finally lowers his arm. The magic seems to have faded when he looks back up and Baekhyun’s fussing with one of the books with the slippery covers. His fingers itch to run along unblemished skin but he pushes the thought away, instead walking up behind his roommate and poking him hard in the side.

“Soo!”

Kyungsoo dies a little on the inside when Baekhyun squirms away from him, pouting.

 

How they met was a little unconventional and a little boring, Jongdae being the founding father of their friendship-relationship-somethingship three years ago. He’ll never let them forget about it too, as Kyungsoo opened the door to his apartment expecting to find Jongdae there and instead seeing a man with piercings and tattoos wandering around their place staring at all the photos Jongdae insisted on putting up when they lived together. He was sorely surprised but intrigued, watching as Baekhyun picked up a framed picture of him, Jongdae, and their other friend Jongin, and immediately noticed how pretty Baekhyun’s hands were. Of course, they’re still pretty now, as they wrap around a bottle of water, and has Kyungsoo mentioned how much he hates Baekhyun? More so the combination of Baekhyun and exercise?

“Do you want to work out with me today?” Baekhyun asks, as he prepares his gym bag. “It’s arm day.”

“As tempting as that sounds–” Kyungsoo’s breath hitches when Baekhyun finally lifts his bag, watches as his biceps flex. “I’ll sit out today.” He remembers the time Baekhyun caught him, literally, as he tripped over the rug in the bathroom and accidentally smacked his mouth against his shoulder. That had hurt but Baekhyun’s arms around him hurt more. He was achingly hard that night.

Baekhyun is staring at him, as if he’s thinking of something, expression neutral. “Are you sure?” he asks, walking over to gently run fingers through his hair. There’s no hesitation in his movements, but Kyungsoo can’t help but swing out at him, punching him in the stomach in retaliation. Though, it doesn’t do anything. His hand aches and Baekhyun’s muscles make him weep. “Working out has helped a lot with your violence.”

“I hate you,” Kyungsoo grumbles, looking away even as Baekhyun continues to mess with his hair. “Go away.” He squeaks when Baekhyun takes the chance to kiss the tip of his nose, his roommate already fleeing and grabbing his keys before he’s out the door.

“Have a good day, Soo!”

“Byun Baekhyun!!”

 

Kyungsoo hates Baekhyun. He also hates Jongdae in relation, but he mostly hates Baekhyun. Though, he thinks it has to do with Baekhyun walking around their apartment without a shirt on again because he’s hot and who the hell does he think he is? Of course, it’s hot. Their air conditioner is barely working and it’s the middle of summer.

“Can’t you at least put a tank on or something?” Kyungsoo asks but not pleads. He doesn’t beg, never that easily. He’s wearing a loose tank top and his boxer briefs, but that’s completely different from walking around in only his boxers.

“It’s too hot,” Baekhyun whines, constantly licking over the ring in his bottom lip. “I’m so tempted to take off all my metal but then it’d be a pain to put back.” His piercings in his lip and earrings glint annoyingly in the light, but he’s taken off his black collar and the long chain that attaches to it.

Kyungsoo doesn’t even want to think about it, stifling his groan as he flees to his room where it’s surprisingly the coldest part of the house right now. It might be due to the fact his curtains are always closed since he’s never usually in there for extended periods of time and it helps keep the heat out and whatever little cold air in. He flinches when Baekhyun pushes against him before closing the door behind them, his roommate breathing a sigh of relief at the cooler temperature.

“I’m going to lie on your bed,” he announces, “Cool?” Then he flops down on top of it, humming pleasantly at feeling something cool hit his skin.

Kyungsoo gulps. Baekhyun is spread out on his bed and gorgeous. He won’t survive the rest of the day.

In fact, he doesn’t even last five minutes as he hesitantly sits on the edge of his bed. They’re not new to actually touching each other, giving each other the occasional hand job, even blowjob, when their own hand isn’t enough, but Kyungsoo feels something more than hate when he thinks of Baekhyun and he groans when strong arms wrap around his waist and Baekhyun nudges his head against his side.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun croons. Kyungsoo wants to smack him in the face. “What did you do today?”

Of _course_ Baekhyun would want to talk about his day.

“It was fine, usual,” Kyungsoo mumbles, reaching out to tentatively pet Baekhyun’s head. He reminds him of a puppy and his heart swoops when Baekhyun leans into his touch. “You know how I turned in my project the other day?” He squirms when Baekhyun nods against him. “Mine was the best in the class.”

Baekhyun’s laugh is light and airy, eyes closing as he falls under the spell of his touch. “Of course it would be,” he says, “I was the star in it.”

Kyungsoo wants to roll his eyes, but Baekhyun is leaving little, lingering kisses against his side. They’re both already sweating with a pink flush to their cheeks, but Kyungsoo thinks he’s turning red with the attention, a wave of heat crashing over him again. He suddenly wishes he wasn’t wearing a shirt so he can feel those lips on his skin. “How was your day?” he asks, a little breathless.

Fingers gently massage his hip where Baekhyun’s hands grip. “It was okay,” Baekhyun mumbles, inching his shirt up and finally pressing a soft kiss on his hip. Kyungsoo does not moan. “A lot of husbands came in asking for flowers for their wives. I don’t know if there’s something going on soon or if all of them did something wrong.” He hums and it tickles Kyungsoo’s side. “Maybe they just wanted to buy some for them though. How would you feel if I bought you flowers?”

“I would punch you” is Kyungsoo’s immediate response, but then he softens when Baekhyun laughs, knowingly. “I would put it in the corner of the living room where the sunlight comes in the most.”

“Then I’m going to buy some for you tomorrow,” murmurs Baekhyun, finally leaning away to collapse back onto the bed. “It’ll be the prettiest and best arrangement ever.”

Kyungsoo laughs, blush rising high on his cheeks, and he really wants to kiss the other right now. He wants to press kisses into the juncture of Baekhyun’s neck and make soft moans spill out of his soft lips. He wants to trace every inch of Baekhyun’s body with his eyes and hands, then his lips, until he can finally mark him as his and no one else’s.

“I can practically hear you thinking,” Baekhyun quietly says, Kyungsoo looking up to him in alarm. His eyes are warm though, hints of a smile on his lips. “I want to kiss you too, you know? Your lips are always so soft and plush. I can bite at them all I want and feel your tongue piercing running along the roof of my mouth.” Kyungsoo outright moans at that, feeling his dick twitch in his boxers. “You give the best blowjobs but I don’t know. You look like you want to devour me but at the same time, you don’t. I don’t know what you want to do.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t even hesitate this time, crawling over to him and straddling his hips. “I want to ride you,” he breathes, falling captive to Baekhyun’s words, his charms. His fingers inch forward, wanting to touch _everywhere_. “I want to ride you so hard until I’m sore for days.”

“Holy shit,” Baekhyun groans, hands gripping Kyungsoo’s waist tight, before he’s reaching up to drag Kyungsoo down by the back of his neck until their lips crash in a harsh, frenzied kiss.

It’s almost instantaneous how Kyungsoo melts into his roommate’s touch, falling flush against him and moaning when Baekhyun guides his tongue into his mouth. It’s warm, sparking a light in Kyungsoo’s veins, and he moans softer when Baekhyun grabs at his ass cheek, gently massaging it before slapping it lightly. Kyungsoo flinches at the hit but it makes him harder, licking feverishly into Baekhyun’s mouth and letting the metal in his mouth trail along the roof of Baekhyun’s mouth, as he wanted.

Kyungsoo doesn’t even realize when he starts grinding against him, breath stuttering as he feels Baekhyun’s clothed erection rub against his own. There are too many clothes. He voices his thought out between kisses, moaning when Baekhyun thrusts up into him, before trailing kisses away from Baekhyun’s lips and to his neck.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun breathes, leaning away to give more access, before he’s fumbling to get the rest of their clothes off. “Come on, Soo,” he murmurs, patting his hip gently. “Take it all off.”

“Next time, I’ll give you a show,” he jokes, but it’s cut off immediately.

“Shut up before I make you shut up,” Baekhyun growls, but all it does is make Kyungsoo shiver in pleasure, anticipation, as he scrambles to get off and toss what little clothing he has onto the floor. When he turns back to Baekhyun, he’s already naked and hard, muscles flexing as he leans back on his hands on the bed.

“ _Fuck_.”

Within minutes, Kyungsoo has two fingers in his ass, gasping and moaning as he falls back on the bed and his eyes roll into the back of his head. Above him, Baekhyun watches with half-lidded eyes, gaze dark and dangerous, and Kyungsoo’s cock twitches at the sight. He eases a third finger in, chest heaving at the intrusion, and he cries out when another finger joins in just as quickly. It’s slimmer and longer than his own and he cracks his eyes open to see Baekhyun drizzling lube over their fingers, gaze glued to his ass.

“That one time we almost fucked?” Baekhyun questions, voice deep and husky. Kyungsoo nods shakily, remembering a drunk and horny night. “We should’ve then. Jongdae said you were good, but _holy fuck_ , you’re going to be amazing.”

Groaning, Kyungsoo pulls his fingers out, letting Baekhyun take his place for a few minutes until he’s squirming and he’s chanting for Baekhyun to hurry, to turn over so he can be on top. With less than stellar movements, they manage to flip over and get a condom with more lube on Baekhyun before he’s lining himself up. Kyungsoo’s grip on Baekhyun’s shoulders are tight, turning into a vice grip as he slowly inches himself down until he’s sitting flush on the other’s hips.

Baekhyun is thick and warm and _hard_. It feels like he’s being blessed from heaven and he moans, back arching when he feels Baekhyun move inside of him. “God,” he whimpers, Baekhyun chuckling breathlessly beneath him. He’s sitting up, keeping Kyungsoo’s body close to his with a hand on his back, but he moves slowly to lie down, both of them gasping until he’s lying against the pillows and Kyungsoo wants to litter his body with kisses and light bruises.

It isn’t long until Kyungsoo’s finally moving. He braces his hands on Baekhyun’s stomach, hands cupping his sides, and he lifts up slowly only to let gravity help him and bring him back down. All the muscles in Baekhyun’s body flexes and Kyungsoo watches with greedy eyes as he slowly starts up a steady rhythm.

His roommate is beautiful underneath him with his dark eyes and pale skin, marred only by the metal and ink, but Kyungsoo doesn’t know if they actually mar his perfection or add to it. “I want to record you,” he blurts out, gaze flicking to the side where his supposedly innocent camcorder lies. “I want to see you fall apart.”

Baekhyun laughs at that but concedes easily, reaching over to grab the device before he uses his new leverage on the bed to thrust up. It throws off Kyungsoo’s balance and he throws his head back and moans, stilling as he tries to gather his breath.

The camcorder is shoved into his hand and he quickly turns it on, fumbling with it until he’s facing it in Baekhyun’s direction. His dark hair is matted to his face in clumps, sweat clinging to his skin before he falls back into the bed, and he’s breathless. He makes a show of biting his bottom lip next to the piercing before he thrusts up, causing Kyungsoo to yelp and immediately push back against him.

It’s hard to keep a steady hand while Kyungsoo continues to bounce up and down but he could care less at this point, especially with Baekhyun bracing his feet against the bed and thrusting up hard enough to shake his bones. Kyungsoo’s free hand is stuck against Baekhyun’s ribcage to brace himself as he tries to match each thrust, moaning when Baekhyun finally shifts and hits that spot in him that almost makes him drop his camera on top of Baekhyun’s stomach.

“Maybe I should’ve recorded you,” Baekhyun rasps out, groaning when Kyungsoo tightens around him at his words. “You’re– _ah_ –beautiful. Falling apart.”

Kyungsoo wants to say something, anything, but his eyes squeeze shut when Baekhyun takes a hold of his cock, running his hand from base to tip, before stroking it out of time to his thrusts. Everything feels so good. It’s too much, Kyungsoo dropping his camcorder in favor of using both his hands to push back onto Baekhyun and thrust into his hand, that he doesn’t realize he easily follows Baekhyun’s command to open his eyes.

Their gazes meet and it’s too intimate, “ _please_ ” falling from Kyungsoo’s lips, and then Baekhyun groans, hips snapping up until he stutters, eyes rolling back in his head and it’s enough for Kyungsoo to moan, eyes falling shut as he releases all over Baekhyun’s stomach. Their hips still move gently with each wave of their orgasm, breath catching in Kyungsoo’s throat when he feels Baekhyun’s free hand start to mindlessly rub soothing patterns into his side, and then he collapses, breathing harshly into the too warm air.

Even Kyungsoo feels extremely warm, with his head lying in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck and shoulder, leaving soft, open-mouthed kisses at wherever he can reach. He feels like jelly, not even having enough strength to roll off. It causes laughter to bubble out of Baekhyun’s mouth, hands gently holding Kyungsoo to him, and the wet slide between their stomachs make each of them grimace at the reminder.

“Well, my assumptions weren’t wrong,” Baekhyun announces–it even _sounds_ like he’s smiling. “I would definitely do this again. In the near future. In like an hour’s time if the AC comes back on.”

“It never turned off,” Kyungsoo grumbles, letting Baekhyun gently turn them so he’s on his back. He watches with tired eyes as Baekhyun gets off the bed, tying the condom before trashing it, and disappearing out the door and presumably into the bathroom. When he comes back in, Kyungsoo finishes his thought. “It just sucks.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun agrees, reaching out to wipe Kyungsoo clean of the mess with the wet rag he has in his hand and setting a water bottle down on the bedside table with the other. His gaze is fond and Kyungsoo adores him. He adores him so much his heart stutters, unsure what to do with how much he adores him. Baekhyun stops when he looks up at him, head tilting to the side and licking his parched lips. “What’s wrong?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what look he has on his face, but he takes it as a good sign when he shakes his head and Baekhyun laughs anyways, tossing the rag onto the small pile of clothes on the floor, and climbs back into bed with him.

Kyungsoo’s not sure, but he thinks he’s caught beauty in his arms.


End file.
